Naruto's mask and a talent show?
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. naruto sings at a talent contest with tenten cheering him on, but he doesn't know that she is cheering him. Meanwhile, what are the Kunochi of Kohona up to and why do some of the guys wanting to talk to naruto
1. Chapter 1

**_NARUTO'S TRUTH._**

**_I was watching an AMV where naruto was themed and 'welcome to my life' was the song playing, I decided to write this._**

Chap 1: the mask

(Naruto's POV)

'_I don't get it, why can't they see me for real? Whenever Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, or Sakura-chan ask if I'm ok when I try to let them see me for real and I tell them I'm fine, why can't they look at me and tell me to say the truth instead of walking away? I hate having to wear this mask! The old man told me that it might be better because the villages would leave me alone more than if I didn't have my mask, but he never told me if it was ok to let it slip just a little._'

Uzumaki Naruto was walking aimlessly through the streets of Kohona; Kakashi said that there wasn't any missions for them today so he gave them the day off. He had nowhere to go, home wasn't a choice, he didn't want to clean up after the villagers who brake into his house, just yet. So he decided to take a walk.

He was passing the acadamy when he noticed a flyer attached to the tree where his favorite swing hangs. Meandering up to the flyer he reads silently.

((this part is the flyer))

KOHONA'S ANNUAL TALENT CONTESTS

ANYONE CAN ENTER!! WITH TALENT RANGING FROM ACROBATICS TO SINGING TO VIOLIN!!

PLEASE SIGN UP IN THE ACADAMY OFFICE, THANK YOU!

((ok done))

'_since when have we had a talent contest, oh well. hey! maybe this could help me show others what i'm like! who i truely am_ _and not a stupid demon or a dobe. the only thing is that i have to utilize my talent to a type that fits me.'_ Naruto slowly trod into the acadamy and located the office, once he had found the sign up sheet, he quickly signed his name. '_i'll show all of those bastards that i am smart and what type of childhood they gave me!_'

(end naruto's POV, go to normal POV and to another character)

Tenten normally wasn't a nosey type but when she spoted 'kohona's number one surprizing knucklehead ninja' walking down the sreet with no huge and obviously fake smile, no loudness, and a consentrated thoughtful expression instead, she had to snoop. What she didn't expect was Naruto to stop by a tree suspending a swing, very close to the acadamy. Nevermind when he pulled a flyer off said tree and toss it over his shoulder a minuet later. She observed him walk into the acadamy before she ran over to grab the flyer.

Reading it briefly, her eyes widened as she thought to herself, '_is the world gonna realize what i have too? or are they too close-minded and ignorant? please naruto, show them that you are strong and that you can do great things, but first let them know that they were wrong.' _Tenten dropped the flyer and walked back to the main road, right as Naruto walked out of the acadamy. "Tenten?"

**_can you guys guess it? naruto and tenten! for some reason i love that pairing, i hate the saku/naru and the hina/naru cause they get used too much. any way, what do you think? R&R please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took so long, I had some trouble getting back into this fic. Please don't hate me for not updating. Here ya go… ALSO! **i apologize for my previous update, i put it into the wrong story, stupid moment there. it was supposed to go to Truth of a Snake.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto stood there after he saw Tenten walking away. Just standing there, not moving, or making a single sound. Although he didn't move, his mind was a torrent of questions. 'Did she see me? Was she able to figure it out? What does she really know? …can I trust her? Can I truly show her…or anyone else who I am? Or will they care at all?' By the time he snapped out of his musing, Tenten had nearly disappeared from sight.

"Wait! Tenten! Wait for me!" Naruto couldn't stop the cry from his lips, or his body from running toward the girl.

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

I spun my body around to face who had called to me, it had to be Naruto, and no one else was around. I didn't expect him to see me, much less call out my name and run up to me. "Konichiwa, Naruto-kun. What are you doing here? Don't you have any missions today?" The blond shook his head, "not today. Kakashi-sensei decided not to have any and train Sasuke instead."

Tenten's eyes narrowed, '_why can't that buffoon see that Naruto has twenty time the potential that Uchiha does?' _she thought furiously. "hmm, I see. Would you happen to have some time to eat with a friend then?" she asked, tilted her head to the side to hide any signs of a small blush.

Naruto blushed, if you thought about it a certain way, this could be his first date with a girl. Much better than Sakura. He glanced at Tenten. Yea, a lot better. "Uh, sure. Where do you want to go?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, a habit that annoyed even him. Tenten thought it was cute.

The brunette turned back to Naruto, "I have an idea. I know a little teashop nearby that has awesome sweets and flavored tea! How about there?" The sunny blond nodded, "ok. And don't say a word about me paying!" he smiled widely, teasing her.

Tenten punched him lightly on the arm as they got to walking, "whatever."

The two headed to the shop, talking about many random and completely strange topics. They quickly reached the small and quaint tea shop and were greeted warmly by a waitress. Naruto was a bit hesitant, but was soon pulled along by Tenten.

They were seated before Tenten moved onto the next topic. "Hey Naruto, what were you doing at the Academy? Are you signing up for the talent show?" She peered at him over the menu of unique and yummy sounding teas and treats.

Naruto blushed and quickly adverted his gaze to the menu, "possibly, what's it to you?" Tenten instantly raised her hands in defense. "whoa, just wondering. No need to get snippy." she teased. The fox boy blushed darker. "yea, i was signing up. just wanna get something off my chest to the village, ya know?" he asked.

The weapons mistress-in-training tilted her head to the side a moment before nodding, the thought of Kohona's new mystery girl band on her mind. "I think i know exactly what you mean."

* * *

AN: i know it isn't much, but its starting to pick up a bit, bear with me. Sorry again.  



End file.
